


Kwiatek

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [25]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Flowers, Gen, Mother's Day, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czego Lucyfer i Trixie szukają w kwiaciarni?<br/>Tekst na temat nr 25 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kwiatek

Dzwonek przy drzwiach kwiaciarni rozdzwonił się, gdy do kwiaciarni weszła dziewczynka, ciągnąca za rękę najprzystojniejszego mężczyznę, jakiego kwiaciarka widziała w całym swoim życiu.

— Dzień dobry — zaszczebiotała mała. — Chcemy zamówić największy i najpiękniejszy bukiet na dzień matki.

— Oczywiście. Jak chcesz, żeby wyglądał bukiet, kwiatuszku?

— Hm… Jak myślisz?

— Myślę, że to ty powinnaś wybrać — powiedział mężczyzna, popychając dziecko w stronę sprzedawczyni. — Ta urocza pani na pewno ci pomoże.

Dziewczynka była wymagającą klientką, końcowa cena zbliżyła się niebezpiecznie do czterech cyfr, ale mężczyzna zapłacił. I tylko, gdy wychodzili, usłyszała:

— Przypomnij mi, mały człowieku, dlaczego się zgodziłem?

— Bo mój tata to głupek bez gustu.


End file.
